Can distance tear brothers apart?
by To Write Love On My Arm
Summary: Zack and Cody's dad is back, but not just for a friendly visit. He has a court order, to take one of the twins away...Which twin is it,why,and will the twins bond remain the same even when they are miles apart? Updated!
1. Chapter 1

If I owned the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, ya'll wouldn't be reading this, ya'll would be watching it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tag you are it!"

Zack Martin hollered as he tackled his twin brother Cody to the ground.

"Oh no not again." Cody groaned.

"Yes again but this time don't take so long to tag me."

Cody scowled at his brother, and then the two boys continued their game of tag, only stopping when they heard a familiar voice call their names.

"Zack! Cody!"

The twins looked up, and waved when they saw Maddie, the candy counter girl who worked at the Tipton.

"What's up sweet thing?" Asked Zack.

"Your mom told me to come and find you. She said your dad was here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so this is my first fanfiction ever, so yea for me! Big thanks to whoever is reading this, and making me happy. But I can't become happy unless you push the button...Push it- ya know ya want to...Oh before I forget if ya want to flame me go ahead- flmaes are just your opinions but please don't say I hate your story and then send it--I need reasons so I can make ya not hate it! Next chapter will be up soon I swear and it will be longer!

-anne-


	2. Because of You

If you are planning to sue me dont bother--i dont have enough monet to hire a lawyer--I dont the Suite life of Zack and Cody trust me!

CHAPTER 2

Zack and Cody rushed into the hotel lobbyas fast as they could, and accidentally ran into Mr.Moseby.

"Sorry" Cody panted

"Have you seen our Mom?" Zack added on.

"No, but I plan to now. How many times have I told you not to run in the lobby?"

Expecting a smart alec answer Mr.Moseby was surprised when the boys just shrugged, and hurried off to find their mom, leaving him to wonder what was wrong, seeing as though they never gave up a chance to annoy him. But before he could give it any more thought, a distraught Customer went over to Mr.Moseby, and he pushed the twins out of his mind.

The boys hurried out of the elevator and Zack started to look for the hotel key that would let them enter their suite.

"Come on. I want to know what's going on." Cody said sounding annoyed.

"Well than you can keep up with the key next time." Zack retorted, his nerves already on edge because of his father, Cody really wasn't helping.

"Found it." Zack tried to put the key in the key slot but found that his hands were shaking too much to do it. He had no idea why.

Cody gave him an odd look but said nothing as he took the key from him and opened the door. Zack walked in first but then stopped. His mom was sitting next to his dad, and was looking furious. Both parents looked up, and smiled when the twins walked in.

"Hey guys" Kurt said. "What's up?"

"Why are you here?" Demanded Zack.

He loved his dad but something always seemed to happen whenever he was here.

"I have some news. I went to court recently, and got custody of you Zack. I am here to take you with me and my band." Kurt said with a smile.

Cody and Zack looked at each in shock. Cody looked at the hotel key in his hand, and wished that he hadn't taken the key from Zack and hurried him into opening the door, because nothing good had come out of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See I can write long chapters...Well longer than the first at least...Anyway I felt kind of bad about giving ya'll such a short chapter, so after I wen to strarbucks and got a grande white choclate mocha,I got home watched Numb3rs and then uploaded this...Dont know when chapter 3 because my dad is getting a new computer and is using mine for the moment, so dont know when ill be able to upload more...anyway thanks to my 2 reviewers its been up for not evan a full day so im pleased to now that i got at least one review! this chpaters for ya'll...Soooo anyway (sorry about the overuse of the period) please review...much love ya'll!

-anne-


	3. Lose Control

I finnaly fixed it! Yea big thanks to Sketchy Ghost (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) for pointing that out, and thnk for everyone's patinece..

Cody would have a girlfriend if I owned the show named Anne, nope dont own it though...I also dont own the song Loose Control, I am just using it for the title

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a couple things that made Zack and Cody so diffrent. One of these diffrences was that when the twins recieved news they reacted diffrently. Cody reacted with a death silence, and a death glare

He could make even the toughest kid cringe if he used both of these at the same time. Although he was a wimp at times, people who knew him well, knew that if he gave you both of those at the same time you were in big trouble. Seeing that Kurt was trying to take his brother away, then he didn't know Cody well enough to know that. Cody continued to stay silent, and glare at Kurt even when Kurt had stopped looking at him, and had insted fixed his gaze upon Zack, Cody kept his silence and death glare.

Cody reacted with silence -- Zack reacted with words. And sometimes never thought through what he was going to say. He almost always paid the consequneces, but Zack this time, knew that whatever came out of him mouth was going to cost him, so he didn't even try to stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"WHY? WHY YA LITTLE BITCH? GIVE ME ONE GOD DAMN REASON AND THEN MAYBE I WILL CONSIDER IT! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BACK HERE AFTER US NOT SEEING YOU SINCE CHRISTMAS, AND THEN YOU COME BACK HERE AND TELL US THAT YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY THEN THINK AGAIN! WHY CAN'T YOU GO TO HELL WHERE YOU DESERVE?"

"Zackary Curtis Martin. Stop right there." Both boys turned to glare at their mother, Cody regretfully turning away from his father. "Your father has done nothing wrong -- He deserves one of you boys, I can not be selfish. I need to share you two" Carey finished, her voice breaking at the last part.

"Us two? Sorry Mom, but Zack is only one of us. Why can't we both go at leats once a month to see Dad, not just one of us. Why?" Cody had broken his death silence.

"Because that is what the court has decided on." Kurt replied, cringing slightly when Cody returned his death glare to him.

"Why because of our 'best intrests'? Cody shot back using air quotes around best intrests.

"Last time I checked, sperating twins from one another was not in the best intrest of the court. It is in the best intrest of the parents that did not get custody of either child. Ya'll always told us that ya'll's divorce was not are fault. Save your breath, and don't bother telling us that this wasn't our fault either-- neither one of ya'll is going to be punished by this seperation, you don't have the bond Zack and I have. This is punishment for something we did." Cody's voice broke slightly at this last statement, and before he could break down crying, he hurried out of the room.

Zack started to follow him, but then turned on his heel and looked at his father. He looked his father straight in the eye, and when his father looked directly into Zack's eyes, what he saw chilled him to the bones. Zack's eyes were normally filled with such happiness, Kurt was often surprised they did not explode. There was no happiness in Zack's eyes. In fact there was no emotion. Zack was still staring directly into his father's eyes, so Kurt used that to his advantage to explore Zack's eyes some more. As he looked past the emotionless eyes, he discovered a wall of hatred, and behind that wall was pain.

Zack was still looking at his father, but now opened his mouth, and said three words that Kurt would never forget.

"I hate you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about that! It was a stupid mistake, but hey, I am human, and all humans make mistakes, thats why there are earsers on pencils, i luv that quote...Anyway, I am off to put the actual chapter 4 up as soon as i make sure this one gets put up, thnk for your patinece!

much luv,

anne


	4. Everybody's Fool

I dont own this show :sobs uncontrollably, or Everybody's Fool by Evanscence, If i did i would be selfish and wouldnt share them with ya'll...JK!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like Zack had left the suite hours ago. In reality, it had only been a few minetes. It didn't matter though how long it had been though, Kurt's thoughts had not changed. The only thing that was running through Kurt's mind were Zack's last words to him before he followed Cody out of the suite, and by now problay out of the Tipton. Kurt heard a cough, ( Good timing. He thought to himself as he turned to face Carey).

"Zack didn't mean it, Kurt. He was just confused. He doesn't know why we are doing this. And I haven't been entirely truthful. I didn't want you to try and get custody of Zack just because I thought Zack needed a father. Hear me out Kurt. This might take a while. but swear to me you won't interupt.

" All right. Go ahead."

" It all started 16 years ago...

FLASHBACK

16 year old Carey groaned as she looked at the mess her 13 year old sister had just created.

"Sara,you eat your peas, you don't throw them on the floor."

"NO I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! You aren't the boss of me. Only Mom is, and I don't even listen to her sometimes, so don't think for one second that you can control me."

"MOTHER-- tell Sara that she needs to eat her peas!"

Carey frowned, her mom hadn't said anything. As she opened her mouth to yell again only louder, she stopped and decided to go see her mom. She problay had her hair dryer on and was getting ready for her fourth new date that week-- and it was only Tuesday. She sighed, and walked upstairs.

"Mom?" Carey was worried now. The hairdryer wasn't on. That meant her mom was taking a shower. Without water.

Carey hurried into her mom's room, and froze. Her mother was on the floor, shaking, with a phone book in her hands.

"Mommy are you OK?"

"Carey, sweetie, call this number (she pointed to a number in the phone book) and tell him, I think it is happening."

END FLASHBACK

" My mother had AIDS, Kurt and she never told Sara or I. She had everyone that she knew fooled, excluding the doctor.She died one week later. Three years later, Sara was diagonosed, and 2 years after that she died. A couple months ago, I went to the doctor, for my annual check up. They ran evan more tests that usual, and the same day I called you, I was diagnosed with AIDS."

An uneasy silence fell upon the Martin suite. Several minetes later, and Carey couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt you can speak now."

" I know I am just trying to take it all in. Carey, I am almost afraid to ask but I need to know. How much longer do you have?"

"12-13."

"Months?"

"No, weeks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow--this completely threw me off. This has surprised me and I wrote it, gosh muses can be so annoying. Well, tell me what you think, and i was going to put this front but i wanted this to be a surprise.

This story is now dedicated to anyone, and everyone who who is affected by AIDS, whether you have it or know someone who does.

Sencondly, I mean NO OFFESE AT ALL to anyone affected by AIDS, go ahead flame me if you are offended.

Anyway, our lax team did lose but we played really well so oh well...i made the girl i was defending really mad, she didnt have a chance for the ball, it was very entertaining...

BTW sorry for all the confusion, about chapter 4 being chapter 3 and chapter 3 being gone, thnx again for your patience--and before i forget if anyone can think of 2 song titles that match chapters 1 and 2 either PM me or say it in a review! please review

much luv

anne

Please review!

Much luv--

-anne-


	5. Wake me up when September Ends

Disclaimer-- I dont own the Suite life of Zack and Cody, don't sue because I can't afford a lawyer, so then I would get put in jail, and this fic would never be finished... I also don't own "Wake me up when September Ends" by Green Day

A/N- I have like 11 tests this week (No joke) and so updates will be slow! Sorry, but no worries, I am working on a plan to kill of the person who made them...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurt.

Betrayel.

That were the only two emotions Kurt felt.

Carey had AIDS, and she had not bothered to tell him.

What else had she been hiding from him?

"Kurt?" Carey's voice broke through his thoughts. She sounded hestitent, almost afraid as if he would pull a Zack on her.

He looked at her.

"Why Carey? Why now? Why are you telling me this now? I think this piece of information would have been nice to know, when we got married. Not after we got divorced. You better have a damn good explaination."

"I didn't know I had it till a couple of months ago."

" You should have told me that you were at risk to have it. Were you afraid that I would abandon you? I would not have, I am supposed to be here for you - in sickness or in health."

"Kurt - I made a mistake. I am sorry, OK?"

"This was not a mistake. A mistake is when you forget to let the dog inside the house, after you let them go outside to use the bathroom. A mistake is when you put on two left shoes. Not telling someone that you love or at least loved, is not a mistake. It means you didn't think they deserved to know. It means that you have trust issues, and you are taking out on someone who does not have trust issues."

"Kurt, it isn't like that."

"Then what is it like, Carey? Want to bother to tell me that? Or is it to importent?"

"Leave."

"Excuse me.?"

"You heard me, leave. This is a difficult time for me, and you are not helping me at all."

"Fine."

Kurt slammed the door as loud as he could. Carey sank down to the couch, and let the tears fall. She let all the emotions she had been holding up ever since the last doctor's appointement.

Aniexty.

Pain.

Love.

Hatred.

Fear.

That was all she felt. And as she sat there on the couch letting her grief consume her, she decided she that she deserved every last one of those emotions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, long time no update huh? Well like I said well techinically typed, sorry that was really cheesy, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW! Just PM me if ya get frusturated at my lack of updates, or check my profile...Either works...

Heres my schedule so y'all can feel my pain...

Monday-- 24, piano

Tuesday-- NCIS, piano, band

Wensday-- Handbell concert, loads of homework

Thursday-- 3 SS projects due today, even more homework, piano

Friday-- Test, Test, Science project due, Quiz, Band mini project due

Saturday-- Graduation for my cousin

Sunday-- Piano recitial, and then a walk with the team its complicated (look in my profile for info)

THANKS FOR READING THIS! And now were are going to play a game called push the button. I will go first and upload this, then you will review, and push the no-one-knows-what-the-color-is-review-button! KK? Great

XOXO

Anne


	6. Cant think

It was raining.

Zack didn't know how long it had been raining, but it was raining.

Zack remembered when he and Cody gone to Miss Paterson's funeral. She had been their neighbor, who had died from a stroke. It had been raining on the day of her funeral. Their mom had said that the rain reflected the sorrow everyone was feeling about Miss Paterson's death.

Now the rain seemed to be mocking him.

With every drip that dropped onto Zack's body,he was reminded of water, which reminded him of Cody.

The vacation to the beach a couple years back. He and Cody had had the best time looking at hott girls, and burying Carey in sand when she was tanning and had accidently fallen alsleep.

No more trips to the beach with Cody.

_Drip._

The trip up to the lake house they took every summer. Cody had learned how to water ski before that trip, and had taught Zack, Or at least attempted to. Several bruises, and hours later, Cody promised Zack that he would teach him again next summer. Would that be possible now?

No more trips to the lake with Cody.

_Drop. _

Another memory came back to Zack. When he and Cody had been 5 years old, and their Grandfather had taken them deep sea fishing. It had been such a hot day, and 5 year olds really don't have a lot of patince. Cody and him had dove into the water while their Grandfather's back was turned. They had been in trouble afterwards but it had been worth it.

Nothing was worthwhile now.

_Drip._

One last memory cam back to Zack, as the rain came down harder. Max's birthday party. It had been at a waterslide park. Zack and Cody didn't want to seem like chickens in front of everyone, but the two boys were hesitient to go on one slide in particular. It was over 10 feet tall, and it was covered. Which meant it would be dark. Luckily there was enough room for two people so they went togther. And they went again. And again. And again. One time alone. The rest together.

They would be alone now.

_Drop._

Zack down at the curb, and let the tears he had been holding in fall freely, and mix with the raindrops that mocked his pain. What was he going to do without Cody?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a bit of pointless chapter, but I swear it will be imporetent later on, and I needed some Zack and Cody in here...Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! And I am also really sorry about the delay , but for some reason I could not upload so none of my stories were updated...Now I am off to clean my room, the princess is coming tommorow (LOONG story PM for details if ya want them), and my room is a wreck...Please review!

XOXO  
Anne

I Don't own the Suite life Of Zack and Cody, I was just to ashamed to put this up top...And to lazy.


	7. Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer - I don't own Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley, the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or Aqua's! Thanks for the reminder...

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Whiskey Lullaby

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carey scowled at the clock. It was mocking her, with it's never ending ticking and tocking.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ti-._

It never finished it's last tick. Carey had thrown it into a wall, hoping to get rid of the frusturation she was holding in.

It didn't work.

So Carey did the next best thing she could think of.

She decided to go on a walk.

To the hotel's bar.

----------------------------------------

Kurt sat down with a groan. Why he had decided to come to Aqua, of all places, he didn't know, but he was here, and he wasn't going to leave without a drink.

He groaned again, as he remembered his fight with Carey. Make that a round of drinks.

"Whadda ya want?" The bartender asked Kurt.

"The strongest beer ya got...Actually make that two beers."

---------------------------------------------------

Carey had never been drunk. Even after her parents divorce, her mom and sister's death, and her own divorce, she had not resorted to drinking. She had seen no reason to forget about everything for a little while, and then wake up in the morning with a hangover AND whatever she had been trying to forget about.

It would have been ironic to her if she hadn't been so drunk, that after 35 years of living hell, she was finnaly resorting to the bottle. She, Carey. The strong one. The one who was the shouldar to lean on.

During her parent's divorce, she had become the rock in the family.

_She drank a shot of whisey to that._

When her mom had died, it had been her and her alone, that dealt with the finacial problems, her sister's attitude, and the funeral. She had not had anything to drink then

_She drank two shots of whiskey._

When her sister had died, she had shouldared the burden of funeral preporations, and planning a wedding.

_She drank three shots of whiskey._

And when Kurt had left her, with two newborn twins, she had not drank. Insted she had immediatly gone job hunting, declining any offers inside of bars, beacuse the temption would have been too much to handle.

_She drank four shots of whiskey._

And somewhere in her drunken state of mind she remembered. She was going to die soon.

_She drink five shots of whiskey._

Carey had learned early on that getting drunk was never the answer. But now? With her only children hating her, her ex hating her even more that he already did, and the fact that she was going to die soon, what other choice did she have? Oh yeah.

Suicide. But she was stronger than that. So she signaled to the waitress. She was going to need another round.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. An update. Shocker huh? Well, since all y'all were so nice about reviewing (I have never gotten so many reviews over one chapter), I decided to give y'all a treat. I am actually going to do some edits to some preivious chapters, just adding bits of songs that match the mood, which brings me to another point - The songs are just chapter titles. They are all GREAT songs, but they don't have to much to do with the story. I highly reccomend that you check out each one ESPECIALLY this one...And I am sooo sorry if I didn't get the whole drinking thing right but I can't drive yet, what makes ya think I can drink? But since I am so nice, I reserched bars in Boston (I don't know if they live there or not but for this story they are going to!) and came up with this one! I know I rock! Thanks so much for the reviews, I think I replied to eveyrone except anymyous! Sorry but y'all rock!

XOXO  
Anne


	8. Addicted

Disclaimer - I don't own Addicted by Simple Plan, or The Suite Lif of Zack and Cody, I do however own a computer so that I can torture them however I want, and trust me loads of angst coming up!

I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carey groaned. Her head was pounding. No no, that wasn't the right word. More like throbbing. Whatever the word was, Carey was in agonizing pain. She sighed and shifted preparing herself to get up when she froze.

She had no clothes on.

Carey squeezed her eyes closed, and silently prayed "Dear God , PLEASE don't let there be a man next to me. Let this be a one-night stand, and PLEASE let there be a used condum lying right there next to me." She opened her eyes, and counted to ten. On ten she turned over slowly, so that she wouldn't disturb the other occupent of the bed. Her blood ran cold. The man next to her she knew. Quite well.

It was Kurt.

Carey gasped.

_Kurt._ The man who had abondoned her, and her twins, after two years of marriage.

_Kurt._ The man who she had been drunk over last night.

_Kurt. _The man whose bed she was now lying in naked.

_Kurt. _The man who was waking up.

Shit. Carey could already feel an even bigger headache coming on.

--------------------------------------------------

Kurt moaned. What was wrong with his head? Oh yeah. He had gotten so drunk last night that the bartender himself had driven him back to the Tipton. After depositing him in his room, he had left expecting Kurt to pass out. He wasn't expecting Kurt to go down to the hotel's bar, and get even drunker. Kurt hadn't been expecting it either, but hey. It had been fun.

Kurt moaned again. Had was right. God, his head hurt.

Kurt was preparing himself for the wave of nasuea that he was going to feel when he got up, when he froze. There was someone else in his bed.

"Brooke? That you?"

He didn't think it would be. In fact he was preparing himself for either A) Brooke to say who else would it be, or B) There be an angry women in his bed who wasn't going to be happy about having this one-night stand.

He almost knew that he would be facing a letter B. He wasn't expecting who the women was.

"Carey?" Damn it, he silently prayed that Brooke would never find out.

"Who's Brooke?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya know it's sad when your cat is asleep before you. It's 1:30 in the morning, and I had like 2 mochas today (I have a problem I know), and was just about asleep when this idea for a chapter hit me. So I pull out Ed (My computer), and I type it up, even though I told myself to wait, I said, these guys have been so nice about reviewing that just going to upload this.Next chapter? Really good possibilty of this week, I have ideas! But just for the record, Cody and Zack will be in this soon...And not all of it's going to take place at the Titon. Oh no! Gotta go, though, mochas are starting to wear off :(

HAVE AGREAT 4TH OF JULY!

And please review...

XOXO  
Anne


	9. Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer - I own a little 6 in TV, so that I can watch The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If I owned it, I would watch it live! I also don't own Ed, Ed, and Eddy, or Listen to Your Heart, by DHT. I do have the song on my MP3 player though!

Listen to your heart  
When hes calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do.  
I dont know where youre going  
And I dont know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to Your Heart

-------------------------------------------------

**AN- This is while Kurt and Carey are getting drunk! This is not when they wake up! I will tell y'all when it changes so look for the bold stuff!**

Cody trudged along. He had been wandering around for only God knows how long, and he was finnaly starting to miss the company Zack gave him when he was with him.

"But then again, I should problay get used to not having Zack around." Cody thought sighed, and kicked a rock as hard as he could pretending it was his Dad's head. Immediatley after kicking it, Cody started to look for another rock. It was his mom's turn.

----------------------------------------------

Zack scowled. He was wet, and alone. He hated to be wet, and he detested being alone. "This sucks!" He yelled at the passing car, who promptly flicked him off. Any other time Zack would have flicked them off too, but tonight he was too confused.

Confused was a farmiler feeling for Zack, but tonight he had the satisfaction of knowing that he was not alone. Cody was confused. Speaking of which.

"Hey Cody!" He hollered. "I've missed ya man!"

------------------------------------------------

Cody was still looking for his mom's head a.k.a the rock, when he heard his name being hollered. He recognized that voice. It was Zack. Cody grinned, and yelled to Zack  
"Ditto!"

The twins hurried over to each, meeting each other in the middle.

"So," Zack said while shivering "Wanna head back to the Tipton, and confront Mom and Dad?"

"Dude, did ya even have to ask?"

Zack and Cody hurried to the Tipton in silence.Zack's mind was busy thinking about what they were going to ask their parents. Cody's mind was wondering about what their parents were going to say.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was 1:00, in the morning, and Kurt and or Carey had yet to show.

"This is so werid." Zack commeted as they were watching Ed,Ed, and Eddy.

"Dude, I know. Mom is ALWAYS back before now."

"Man, I was talking about the show. But now that ya mention it, yeah, you are right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Haha, funny."

"I know I am.'

"Seriously though, Cody. Mom is always back by now, what do you think we should do?"

"Of we're going to confront Mom and Dad then we should sleep."

"OK, but I am not going to sleep our room. Not when Mom isn't here."

"OK, then let's sleep on the couch."

The boys brought out pillows, and blankets and curled up on the couch falling asleep within minetes.

**A/N - This is now going to be in the present time when Kurt and Carey are waking up.**

"Who is Brooke?"

"I think the better question is why are you in my bed naked?" Kurt had feeling what the answer was going to be, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"I honestly don't remember, but I have a feeling we had sex."  
"I figured as much.'

"So, who is Brooke?"

Kurt groaned. "Just a friend of mine."

"Ah huh. So I am supposed to believe that? Do you have sex with all your friends?"

"You should be in the FBI."

"Kurt."

"What's it to you? She's my girlfriend, OK. We have been dating for two years. I have never cheated on her with anyone! And now I have. With my EX of all people!"

"Kurt. I won't mention this to anyone, if you do me a favor."

"Depends on the favor."

" I want you and Zack to leave by 1:00 today. This isn't working out."

"Agreed. I will be at your door in four hours."

" I will tell the boys. Zack will be already to go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First off I am soo sorry for not replying to all the reviews, but please bear with meI will soon! 2nd off I am sorry for the cliffy but hey, I love these things! Anyway, sorry if I offended anyone about the Ed,Ed,and Eddy commet, but I needed a show and that's the one that came to mind...Next chapter should be up soon, I have never had so mcuh inspiration for this...Anyway hope y'all had a good forth and enjoy this chapter! So please make my day and review! I would love to get over 50 reviews for this story! PLEASE REVIEW! Y'all know the button is fun to push!

XOXO  
Anne


	10. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Disclaimer - You'd think by now that peeps would have relized that I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Stop Crying your Heart out by Oasis. Happy? Excellent, now stop reading this and read the chapter I worked so hard to put up!

Cos all of the stars  
Are fading away  
Just try not to worry  
Youll see them some day  
Take what you need  
And be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out

Oasis

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 20 minetes since Carey had walked in on them sleeping on the couch.

It had been 19 minetes since she had told them their dad would be there soon to pick up Zack.

It had been 15 minetes since they had ran out of the Tipton.

It had been 10 minetes since they had reached the train station.

It had been5 minetes since their train had been delayed and the twins were considering leaving to find another train station.

But they stayed. They didn't talk. Just sat there. Huddled beside each other. It was like the were drawing strength from one another. They just sat there. Pondering the future. Pondering the past.

-------------------------------------

**_1 hour before_**

_Carey put the key card in the door as silently as she could. The key card clicked but she made no move to open the door. She was afraid at what she would find. Would the boys still be there? Or would they have run away when she didn't come home? Were they worried? Was a member of Child Services there to take them away from her? She sighed. She had a hangover, and all these questions really weren't helping. She opened the door and stood still.  
_

_Zack and Cody were still here. They had even managed to go to bed, although Carey was afraid to know the time. They were asleep. On the head was lolling on Zack's shouldar. Zack had an arm around Cody's shouldar. It looked like he was protecting him. She smiled. Zack would always protect Cody, and vice versa._

_She put her purse down on the counter as quietly as she could, and then left the room. She was in desperate need of a shower._

_----------------------------------_

**_30 minetes before_**

_Carey had taken a longer shower than normal. She had wanted to rid herself of the shame she felt after the night before. It hadn't worked. She was still ashamed of her actions. But at least she was cleaner. Phsically at least. Mentally it would take longer, she thought to herself as she toweled herself dry. She dried her hair quickly, and dressed herself in one of her favorite outfits. Dark blue polo, with jeans, and a white choker nectlace. She was ready to face the world. The boys though? Not so much._

_She had stepped out of the bathroom quietly, and sneaked into the kitchen. She needed coffee._

_She was on her third cup of coffee when Zack and Cody began to stir. Cody streched but had forgotten that he was lying on Zack, so the consquence was that he arm hit Zack in the face. Zack who was never a morning perosn didn't take to this all to well._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Zack had growled._

_"MY PROBLEM? It's not my fault that we're on the couch. You were the one that didn't wanna sleep in our room without Mom being here!" _

"You agreed to it!"

Carey just rolled her eyes. Then she wiped them. God, she was going to miss this.

_"Boys, please. You are giving me a headache." Like she didn't already have one._

_"Oh. Sorry." A pause. "Wait. WHERE WERE YOU?" It scared her how they were able to say the same thing at the same time._

_"I was out." _

"All night?" Why did he have to be so smart?

_"Yes, Cody. All night, now both of you sit down, we need to talk."_

_"This isn't going to be a chick flick moment is it?" _

_"Zack, hush. Now both of you sit. We need to talk." She emphisized the last words slightly so that they knew better to argue. They sat._

_"I'm just going to go right out and say it. Your father's coming at 1:00 to pick you up Zack." _

_"And take me where?"_

_"Your new home. In New York."_

_For a minete it was silent. And then-_

_"Like I would go."_

_Zack and Cody jumped up and ran to the door before Carey could even flinch._

_Zack turned around before they left and said three words._

_"Go to hell."_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

The train had arrived 30 minetes late.

It would depart in 15 minetes.

In 15 minetes Zack and Cody would board the train.

In 15 minetes Zack and Cody's life would chnage.

For better or for worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bet y'all had gotten used to that fast updating! Yeah, well, one of my other stories had been gatheing dust and I needed to update it. But I couldn't leave y'all for too long with an update since y'all are so nice! YEA OVER 50 REVIEWS! I am soooo happy!

Anyway next chapter will be soon, I think. I hope. Oh, and before I forget if y'all have any quetions PM or review (Review anyways though), because it would suck if y'all were confused and stopped reading...

Please review, the button hates to be neglected!

XOXO  
Anne


	11. Behind the Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer - Still writing this? Still don't own it.Don't own Behind the Hazel Eyes either by Kelly Clarkson. On my MP3, yes. Real life? Not so much...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

- Behind these Hazel Eyes

---------------------------

The train had arrived.

Zack and Cody were getting ready to board when they heard their names being shouted.

"Zack! Cody! Stop!"

They froze.

Their parents had arrived.

Panting their parents, rushed over to them and pulled them off the step of the train.

"What are you doing?"

Zack and Cody avoided their parents eyes as they looked at the ground. Cody spoke first.

"We didn't want to be seperated. Just because y'all got a divorce doesn't mean we should to.(Zack looks at him funny.) , I mean we shouldn't have to be seperated from each other."

"Yeah. But why are you doing this now, Dad? You two got a divorce when we were babies, we're teenagers now. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Kurt and Carey looked at each other, and then at the ground.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I had a stable job, and a house, and..."

"Kurt. Stop. They deserve to know the truth. We, I, can't hide this much longer. They need to know."

"Carey, I don't think..."

"KURT! We almost lost them. They were running AWAY! Does that mean ANYTHING to you? They were running away because of what we were hiding from them. They need to know. I need them to know." Carey could feel the tears wanting to fall from her eyes, but she didn't wouldn't let them fall. She did not cry.

"Okay, let's go to lunch. My treat."

"OK, but let's eat at the Tipton, I get a discount there."

"Done. Is that okay with you boys?" Kurt asked Zack and Cody.

"Yeah, it's fine." Zack muttered.

"We don't care what or where we eat as long as we find out what Mom was talking about." Cody chimed in.

"Good, then. We will eat at the Tipton." Kurt looked at Carey for approval, who in turn nodded her approval.

Kurt picked up the twins bags and Carey guided Zack and Cody to the car.

And for a moment, Zack and Cody felt like something they hadn't felt in a long.

A family. A real family.

--------------

Is anyone still reading this? I'm so sorry for the wait y'all have no idea how bad I felt but stuff came up. I know this chpater is short but it will be updated again problay today. And bthis was a good place to end it. Next chapter will be up soon, and now i need to go to camp (Day) but I will update this week I SWEAR!


	12. IMPORTENT AN

Hey. I have some bad news...My computer crashed (I'm on my mom's right now), and I have no idea when it'll be fixed. To make a long story short, I was typing new chpater without charge. When I went to charge it, my charger wouldn't charge it. So, now my computer is out of charge and I can't charge it. I am so sorry, I was really expecting to have like 3 chpaters up before school starts (Friday), but until I talk to the ACER guy, I have no idea when I will be able to update. I hope y'all understand, and once again I am so sorry...Check my profile for news about updates...

XOXO  
Anne

P.S. - A lot of y'all were talking about how you wanted to know what the secerat was so I'll tell ya...Carey has AIDS. Zack and Cody still don't know.

P.P.S - Did I mention how sorry I was?


	13. Whisper

fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end

-Whisper by Evanscence

I don't own Whisper, or the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I do own a bottle of Advil but not the actual product. Anything else you recognize, still not mine...:D I do own a NEW CHARGER!

AN - Look in my blog for apologies, I am not going to rewrite it, I am so tired, got like 3 hours of sleep and there's no time for a nap...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carey had expireneced many akward things in her life.

Like the time when she and Kurt had gone to tell his parents they were getting divorced but before they could, Tim and Abigail had pulled out tickets to an Alaskan cruise for a week for the "happy couple." They hadn't taken the news too well.

And then their was the time she'd flown out with her boyfriend Tony to see his sister Kate get married, and spend the weekend up there, and he'd dumped her on the plane. She hadn't been able to get a flight back or change seats. It had been hell.

And then her personal favorite. When her boyfriend of two years (Jethro) asked her for her cousin Donald's phone number. She had given it to him, thinking he was asking permission to marry her. Turned out he wanted to date Donald. It had been very akward at family reunions.

But this. Was by far the worst.

She had to tell her only children she was going to die. And soon.

She sighed.

She really needed to start carrying Advil in her purse.

---------------------------

Zack wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid either. He was just lazy.

But being lazy didn't change the fact that he knew there was somethng werid going on.

But Zack really wished it did.

Because this was the most awkward dinner he'd ever been in.

And that inclued the one when the English twins were crying along with Cody.

But this.

This was really akward.

He was sitting at a table with his divorced parents who weren't telling them something.

He really hated this awkwardness. He needed to end it.

"What the heck is going on?" Zack demanded while pushing his chair back and standing up.

--------------------------------

"What do you mean Zack?" Kurt asked, praying to whatever gods there were that he hadn't picked up on anything.

"For once I agree with Zack." Cody said also standing up, which made Zack very thankful. If his brother was standing up then he would have more strength. And when he tired of yelling out accuastions, Cody would start. They helped each other out. Forever and always.

"Nothing. Now sit, drink, order, eat, and be merry." Kurt said trying unsuccesfully to change the subject. "How's school? Any hott girls? Planning on being on any sports teams this year? "What about your classes? Are they-"

"Kurt stop. We've avoided this long enough."

"What do you mean we?"

"Well, you are going to be helping me out."

"By taking Zack. That's it Carey. I have a life you know." Kurt said through his teeth standing up as his boys had done.

."What is wrong with you?" Carey asked. "You were semi okay with this earlier!"

"Zack and Cody ran away because you didn't tell them. You think I am okay with THAT?"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone including Zack turned to look at Cody. Cody's fists were curled up in balls at his sides. "What is going on?"

"And we want the truth. No more lies or half truths." Zack added.

"Okay." Carey said before Kurt said. "Please sit." She indicated to Zack and Cody, she took a deep breath as they were sitting.

"I have AIDS and I am going to die in about 12 to 13 weeks." She sat down, and looked at Zack and Cody whose mouths were wide open and in 'O's. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Just thought you would like to know."

----------------------------------

Anyone recognize the NCIS refrences? Tell me in a review, PM, or keep it to yourself...:D LUV Y'ALL!

XOXO  
Anne


	14. Live Like you were Dying

I went skydiving  
I went rocky mountain climbing  
I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fu Man Shu  
And I loved deeper  
And I spoke sweeter  
And I gave forgiveness I'd been denyin'  
And he said some day I hope you get the chance  
To live like you were dyin'

- Tim McGraw 'Live Like you were Dying

Disclaimer - If I owned The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Zack would be nicer to Cody, and Cody wouldn't be such a pushover...I do own Live like you were Dying on my MP3 but not in real life. Sad, huh?

--------------------------------------

"I didn't mean like that." Kurt thought to himself sarcastically. Zack and Cody's faces had dropped three shades in the last minute which Kurt hadn't know was possible. Not that he could blame them. Their mom was going to die. Well, actually he should rephrase that. Of course Carey was going to die. He was to. What he meant was Carey was going to die. And soon, far sooner that anyone should ever have to. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her. But then again. This whole damn suition was hard on him to. Even though he had been dating Brooke O'Brian for the last six months, he still liked Carey. He didn't regret divorcing her, but he did regret not being a bigger part in Carey, Zack, and Cody's lives. Of course that was going to change. But only for a short while. Zack was going to live him, and Cody was too eventually, but Carey? He had missed his chance to be a part of her life.

They say when you die, you always have regrets. But Kurt was prefectly healthy. He looked over at the twins, and Carey.

Maybe a part of him_ was_ dying.

------------------------------------

Zack and Cody had never been so quiet in their lives.

Or shocked.

But then again, who wouldn't be?

The person that had raised them pretty much their whole life, had just told them she was _dying._

Who would have thought?

Mr.Mosbey who had been in the resturant making sure everything was a okay for his guests, spotted Zack, Cody, Kurt, and Carey.

Although he was always complaining about the boys and their antics, he did care for them. So he wasn't happy when he saw their faces.

They were whiter, than the average person should be. He made his way over to them, a fake smile plastered on his face. Maybe he was overacting...

But Kurt was there, and although Mr.Mosbey liked the man enough, he had caused a lot of pain in the boys lives.

"Carey, whatever you said to them, please say it to them again! And again! They're being quiet." He chuckled, but when no one even acknowledged him, he let the fake smile slide from his face. "Or not. Is there something I should know about?"

"Yes." Carey said her face giving away nothing, but her eyes, saying something diffrent. Pain. Something was very wrong.

"I will be taking a leave of absence for the next nine weeks. The boys, Kurt, Brooke, and I are going to Europe."

"We are?" Kurt said confused. The twins looked up confused.

"Yes. And Mr.Mosbey?"

"I suggest you look for a new singer."

"Carey, Kurt, what is going on?"

"I have AIDS. I will die in about 3 months, and right now I am going to make the most out of myself." She smirked and walked away, leaving a gaping Mr.Mosbey, and a shocked Kurt, Zack, and Cody.

"She seems to be taking it well." Cody remarked.

"Yeah." Kurt said. "Too well."

-------------------------

Sorry for the wait, but I have been sick still am, and still settling into school life...I know Carey seems a littke OCer than she has been, but i need her to be for my story to work...And Brooke will be comin' into the story soon...And just for the record, Carey is/will not be taking this well. And they aren't going to Eurpoe for 9 weeks, but she has other stuff to work out...:Knowing wink: Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review, I AM ALMOST AT 100!

XOXO  
Anne


	15. ANOTHER AN

Hey y'all,

I am soooooo sorry for the wait, but I have excuses...One a sparined wrist (Very hard to type) and two my computer is down...Again, I really have no idea when it'll be fixed but all I know is that updates will not be quick and for that I am sorry...I'd make this long but I need to fix my profile with that info and three other stories need this...I really am sorry!

X's and O's

Anne

PS- Check my profile for info!


	16. Girl Next Door

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

- Girl Next Door

Saving Jane

Didn't get these rights for Christmas either. Darn!

* * *

Brooke O'Brian was pretty. Gorgeous. Hott. Even sexy. But she wasn't felling any of those as she sat there on Friday night all alone. Her boyfriend had gone off to Boston to visit his kids, and didn't even have the guts - escuse her - decency to say it to her face. Or write it on a piece of paper. He wrote it on a napkin with coffee stains on it. Kurt didn't even drink coffee. Niether did she. 

Ew.

She sighed, and got off the couch when she heard the tea kettle whistling. Brooke walked slowly to the kitchen. She normally ran but what was the point? If the tea became cold, then she could make some more. It wasn't like she had anything else to do.

After pouring the tea into the biggest mug she could find, she walked back over to the couch and sat down slowly. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders, and sat there watched the flames on the candle flicker.

Kurt loved the fire.

The phone rang. 'Maybe' it's Kurt."

Twice. 'Make him apologize.'

Third. 'Coffee stained napkin.'

Fourth. 'Maybe he started drinking coffee'

_Beep._

"Hey Brooke, it's me ...Kurt. Listen the reason I was calling was because I was really sorry that I didn't tell you I wasn't leaving. It just didn't work out...Umm, the reason I was calling was because I am going to Europe sometime in the next three months and wanted you to come. With me, Zack, Cody, and, and Carey. Call me back."

_Click._

Brooke couldn't breathe. Europe? She could handle Kurt. And most likely the twins. But the ex?

Not possible.

She picked up the phone, and began to dial his number.

It rang.

Twice.

Third.

Fourth.

Beep.

'Kurt Martin is unaviable to take your call please leave your..."

Brooke didn't hear the end of the recorded message. All she heard were the sobs that were her own. She had just realized that when Kurt had left her the message he had done two things. Made the mistake of inviting her and the ex along and telling her. And not telling her one thing.

He loved her.

Luckily for Kurt the sadness hit first. She sat down on the kitchen floor and cried. But after her pity party didn't last forver.

Now she was pissed.

She grabbed the phone, if he was going ot break up with her, he was going to do it to her face! She was NOT going to be dumped for the Kurt's ex.

But if she was.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

Oh Snap! Kurt's in trouble! I'm soory its short but y'all have no idea how busy I have been! However I will be updating more wheater my muse likes it or not:D Happy New Year, but hopefully I post before then...BTW Are y'alls alerst workin'? Cause my arent. 

X's n O's

Anne


	17. Tim McGraw

But when you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song

The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake

When you think happiness,  
I hope you think "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
And my old faded blue jeans

When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

- Tim McGraw

By Taylor Swift

My apology is too long for me to put here check my blog...

* * *

"I hope you think of me" Carey finished the last line of 'Tim McGraw' holding the note for as long as she could without wavering. When she finally finished the crowd broke into roaring applause, Kurt problay cheering the loudest. As a few others stood up, Kurt joined them. Carey smiled and waved a few times, and then she took a couple sips of water. Kurt sat down, and when he locked eyes with Carey he grinned at her, telling her with her eyes that she had done great. 

The waitress brought his meal over. Kurt thanked her with a smile, and then settled back in his seat to listen to Carey's next song, 'Teardrops on My Guitar' also by Taylor Swift. According to the twins she had been into country music for a while. She didn't sound half bad Kurt realized. If anything, she had gotten so much better than the last time he had heard her sing.

Carey started to sing again, but Kurt found himself not listening. He was too busy thinking. He and Carey were going to have long chat when she was done in about a couple more songs. Zack and Cody had wanted to come to talk too but Kurt had said no. This was an adult talk. Not a little men talk.

"Kurt?" Startled Kurt looked, and then relaxed. It was just Annie the waitress.

"Could I sit down?" Kurt nodded, and mentioned to the seat across form him.

"Thanks."

"So what's up Annie?" Kurt liked this women. She had led a honest but hard life. Her boyfriend had walked out on her when she had become pregenent. She had also babysat for the boys when Carey was working late when they were younger.

"I'm going to be blunt. Is Carey sick? Because I heard Maddie talking to London about something like what would happen to the boys if Carey died, and Mr.Moseby was looking for new singers. So I just kind of put two and two together, and then you came." Kurt must have looked uncomfortable, so Annie hastened to add. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to butt in but I respect Carey and..." She trailed off.

"Since you were blunt, I'm going to be blunt too. Carey is sick, but out of respect for her privacy, I'm not going to tell you with what. And I'm going to ask you not to spread it around." Kurt bit his lip as he hoped that Annie accepted this and didn't spread it around.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me Kurt." Annie got up to leave and then turned back to Kurt.

"If you ever need anything, call me. I always loved those boys." Annie walked away, and left Kurt to his thoughts.

_Just how far would Carey go to keep this a secert?_

* * *

"What do you think Mom and Dad are going to talk about?" Zack asked Cody as he grabbed the popcorn out of the microwave, and two sodas out of the fridge. 

"Problay about what is going to happen now and afterwards." Cody couldn't bring himself to say Mom's death. It would be too final. It would seem like hammering the final nail in the coffin. Cody thought his choice of expression. Ironic.

"Afterwards?" Zack popped open his soda, and shoveled a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"You know, after Mom..."Cody trailed off. But he didn't have to continue. Zack knew what he meant.

"Oh. What do you wanna watch? We have a lot of ones that we haven't watched in a while. Um, The Sentinal, Firewall, Spiderman, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, Harry Potter one thorugh four, and the Devil Wears Prada? I don't think we've seen that one!"

Cody had been taking a swig of soda, and spit it back out. "Zack! There is a reason why we haven't watched that one. It's got sex scenes in it."

Zack turned to look at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Was it too much for you to say it was just a chick flick and leave it at that!?" Zack grabbed Firewall. His brother needed something gory to get rid of his chick flick memories. He settled down on the couch beside Cody and then a thought struck him.

"How do you know that?"

Cody started to stammer but when he saw the look on his brother's face he relented. "When I went over to Rebecca's a couple of weeks ago to study, her sister who is in college by the way, stopped by for a surprise visit. Apprently they always watch a chick flicky movie, but neither of them wanted me to leave so we ended up watching it."

Zack looked at his brother for a few seconds before getting the movie and walking back over to the movie pile.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Getting The Sentinal. You need more gory action and bloodiness in you."

* * *

The resturant had emptied a long time ago. It was just Kurt and Carey now. Carey was eating a salad, while Kurt started on his third desert. Kurt was scraping the bottom of the bowl when looked up and saw Carey's disapproving eyes on him, although there was a smile on his face.

"What? We're alone." Kurt said with a grin, as he admitted defeat, and put the bowl down. There was nothing left anyway.

"I know. And it's pretty nice too isn't it?" She smiled and reached across the table putting her hand on top of his and giving it a quick squeeze before moving her hand back into her lap. "I know it seems hard to belive but I have missed you and your antics. The boys have too."

Kurt allowed himself a small smile before looking into her eyes. "Carey. We need to talk."

Carey opened her mouth but Kurt beat her to the punch. "Not about the past. About the future. We need to make plans."

Carey held her mouth open like a gaping fish, and then closed it. Now she was admitting defeat. She nodded in silent agreement before Kurt spoke again. He shifted a few times, and then went right back to talking, sensing that Carey didn't really wanna talk about it.

"Let's start with..." Kurt searched in his mind for a topic that both he and Carey would agree on. The funeral? Nah, too morbid. The boys? Too mcuh to discuss. There was nothing that they could talk about without arguing. Preparations could wait.

He looked up again, and met Carey's eyes.

"Let's start with the past." Carey sniled, and raised her glass.

"To the past."

"To the past" Kurt raised his glass as well, and they clinked them together.

_What would the future bring?_


	18. Photograph

DISCLAIMER - It's nowhere near Christmas or my brithday, so no! I still don't own them...Or this song...

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
its hard to say it,  
it's time to say it  
Goodbye goodbye_

- Photograph, Nickelback

* * *

It was well past midnight but neither Carey nor Kirk noticed or cared. They were laughing too hard at the past.

Carey wiped her eyes with a napkin, and then turned to Kirk with a twinkle in her eyes "Do you remeber when we went to the fair and you tried to get me that blue monkey?"

Kirk groaned, and pulled a hand over his face. How could he forget that day? It had been their frist date, and all he wanted to do was impress Carey. It had worked.

She thought he was the funniest guy she had ever dated.

* * *

**17 years Ago**

_"Oh my god! Look at that monkey! Look at it! Kirk, are you looking?"_

_"Yeah, trust me I see it."_

_"What color is it?"_

_"Blue."_

_"Lucky guess, now come on!" Carey grabbed Kirk by the arm and then proceeded to drag him over to the stand where the blue monkey was. She pulled out her wallet, and then asked the man how much it was._

_"Cost? It's free! As long as you win, and pay for the game."_

_"Win? Win what?"_

_"The game, princess." The man winked at her, and grinned at Kirk._

_Carey turned to Kirk with pleading eyes. Kirk winced (How he hated that look) and then looked at the game. It was fairly simple. Toss the baseball into a hoop, get a small prize. Get it in two times, a medium prize, And then three times was a big prize._

_The blue monkey was a big prize. But Kirk, was on a first date, so he had to make a good impression. He pulled out his wallet, paid the man, and then grabbed the baseballs._

_Howvever, Kirk hadn't counted on some things._

_Wind. It might not have seemed to make a lot of difference, but it did make enough of one to mess you up, Kirk soon found out._

_Children. They ran into you, on purpose or not, and made you mess up. The chid had only messed him one time, but Kirk gave up the next two tries. What was the point?_

_Carey. She appreciated what he was doing for her, but really it was too funny to watch. The poor guy couldn't get it in even once. She kept laughing, which flustered Kirk._

_A line. A long line. Apprently, people liked this booth (Or maybe they wanted the blue monkey), and since there was only one spot. Talk about preasure._

_20 dollers later, and a lot had changed._

_The wind. It was still blowing, but Kirk was now using it to his advanatge. Kind of..._

_Children. After he yelled at the first child so badly reducing the kid to tears, children gave him a wide bearth. He felt bad for making the kid cry, but honestly, he was on a FIRST date._

_The line. They had all gotten fed up with the man who couldn't even get a single basket, and had left._

_Carey. She wasn't laughing anymore. She was bored, she hadn't wanted the monkey that badly but Kirk refused to leave. As he pulled out his wallet for another 5 doller bill, she stopped him. She pulled out her own money, and handed to the guy behind the counter._

_3 throws later, and Carey had her monkey._

_Kirk had rolled his eyes, but had jogged beside Carey making meaningless converstaion. After he took her home later that night, as he was watching TV, he realized that Carey would problay get rid of that monkey after a few weeks tops._

_But no, she had kept it, for years._

_The thing had grown on Kirk after a while. After a while, he even had grown to like it._

_When he had proposed to Carey, he had put MBM (Mr.Blue Monkey) as Carey had dubbed and abbreiviated it, in a suit and taken her to the fair where their first date had been. He had convinced Carey to try again, while he went to check on something. She got all three baskets, and her prize?_

_A diamond ring, with a proposal to marry Kirk._

_With tears in her eyes, she had said yes._

_The two got married, and on their honeymoon they had taken MBM and MGM. The green monkey was a wedding gift from the operator of that booth at the fair._

* * *

**Present**

"Yeah, no matter what I think I will always remember that monkey." Carey laughed, as Kirk said this. "Even when I am on my death bed..." As Kirk's voice trailed off so did Carey's laughter. They spent a few awkward moments playijng with their food on their plates, before Carey broke the silence.

"This is stupid! We don't have to avoid the subject. Death is everywhere, why should we avoid it? I am going to die, simple as that. Forget don't we cant avoid it. Ok? So let's stop remembering better times, and focus on the twins."

Kirk felt his mouth drop ever so slightly at the blunt way Carey had just spoken to him. But she was right. They needed to get things done.

"Ok, don't you think we need a lawyer present so everthing's like official?"

"Yeah, but not now. Let's get everything figured out, and then we will go see alawyer and figure out the official crap." Kirk nodded. Carey had a point.

"The twins are with you. You get full custody of them, no doubt, or so help me god, I will come back from the dead until you get custody of them. Got it?" Her tone bared room for any doubt that Kirk had had. He nodded, which seemed good enough for Carey.

"Ok, so what about school? I would prefer for them to stay in Boston, because that's where they've been, but after you're gone, they may wanna get away from everyone because people may treat them different, but then again---"

"Kirk! Calm down...ok. You're right, they should stay here in Boston, but they might wanna come with you to New York..." Carey took a sip of her drink, and then loked at Kirk. "I think that they should stay here in Boston, as long as you can come and live with them..."

"Of course! I've been needing a change of scenery. And Brooke has some friends down here. The last thing the boys need is more change." Carey nodded in agreement, and then looked of Kirk.

"Speaking of which, I don't think we should go through with our orignal plan and seperate the boys. They do tend to comfront each other, when no one else can."

Carey raised her glass of wine in the air. "Agreed?"

Kirk raised his too. "Agreed"

_Clink._

* * *

I was going to have this out earlier, but then I got ideas, and was changing the chapter, until I got this.

And now, I have a promise. The story will be done before school starts for me, because I already know there will be like no time for me to work on the story.

I have driver's ed this week, and then lax camp the week after, so I will try to update, but no promises.

Thanks for sticking with!

-Anne


End file.
